Ratatouille the Guardians
by Sayble
Summary: Things are going well in france, until a government conspiracy threaten the lives of Linguini and Colette, and only an agent sent to protect them can stop it.
1. The guardians

Authors Note:

Hello, I would just like to let you know that i'm feeling extremely motivated right now, and so uh....Yeah XD I hope you liked it as much as I did, I love Ratatouille by the way :)

Ratatouille the Guardians

Its been a while. A little sun a little chit chat here and there...You know...The usual...

Yeah, because, you know, it isnt easy, protecting people for a living. Some say its straightforward, that all you gotta do it "Protect the guy dude" but thats not all to it. You get your ass shut up all the time, and your sent to the most unlikely of places...Heck, I was even sent to Zimbabwe for 3 months...And you wanna know what happened? Absolutely nothing! Turned out it was a false call, and I was just sent there to check out a "situation", well, I got my pay at least...And a sun tan that would last a friggen lifetime.

Well, now here I am, back on the job, I reinstated for work, and guess where they send me? Paris. Of course it sounds fun, oohhh i get to check out the tower and all those cool places. No, I get sent to a resturant. I found out that the resturant I was sent to was actually pretty popular.

I did my research, it got 5 stars, some dude named Geus- Whats his name owns it. The place has a good rep, for a resturant I guess, but hey, the french like food, well at least thats what I think at least..Im a guardian, someone who's supposed to do the "Dirty" work for my employers. Not like killing, just those low jobs, the ones that require you to get waist deep, mingle with people, you gotta be that kind of person ya know?

Well, I dont know what the hell they were thinking when they chose me. I'm a disturbed, defensive invididual who likes to keep his space...But hey, the pay is good, and my job's aren't hard...Well, till last week see..

Someone has it out for the people that i get sent to protect. Whether or not they just dont like me or the people im protecting are simply high value targets, I dunno, but as of late, my jobs are getting a little....Dangerous.

Well, here I am...

I'm here, at Paris....so friggen foreign. I half expected the people I walked past to carry a baguet or something. I checked the contract I was given by my employer, carried my fake id, 10000 euros, and details of my targets and where they were working.

"Heh" I thought, they both worked at the same place, The friggen resturant...

I looked at the large domed building that had the sign "Geustos" On it. Was pretty obvious, I was where I was supposed to be... As I walked toward the building, I glanced a look red, curly haired fellow inside the resturant. Seemed like a nervous fellow..

I checked my watch, 12:00, it was morning and it looked like I was just in time.

Next to the red haired fellow, I saw a female with dark hair, she looked pretty serious and was talking to the red haired dude.

I slowly entered the resturant, took a seat next to one of the windows....The red haired fellow and the female were both cooking and making their daily preperations for customers. I guessed I was a customer because the red haired guy approached me and asked in french 'Hello, what would you like sir?" I could detect a hint of strain in his voice, he was obviously new to the job.

I smiled in a friendly gesture and responded in french (As a guardian i am fluent in over 30 different languages) "Im uh, not thirsty and im not hungry either, i just came here for something..." The red haired guy nodded and walked back to the female.

I watched them talk, and as they talked, he gestured to me, and the black haired female frowned. Moments later the female stalked over to me with a serious look, I think I was going to get kicked out, because the first thing she said was "What is it that you want? if your not going to order anything then why are you here?" I was taken a back by her sudden rudeness, seeing as a I was a customer.

Trying not to piss her off anymore, I quickly decided to apologize, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I would like a coffee and 2 sandwiches to go please," I turned to sit and wait, but she merely shook her head and glared at me.

"What do you think we are?" She demanded, "Some kind of fast food resturant? We are cooks, not coffee brewers, if you wanted coffee, go to another place, do not waste my time by ordering something as trivial as coffee!" I sat there, dumbfounded. How could someone be so dedicated to their work...? I glanced at the red haired guy who gave me an apologetic look.

Then my gaze returned to the female in front of me, who stood, arms against her hips in a haughty fashion. I sighed, shook my head and tried to avoid her gaze which was constantly burning into the side of my head. "Well gee, I really....Dont know what to say....I would like to have something....anything you reccomend" When I couldnt think of any french food beside french fries.

At this she brightened, and she went into this 3 minute montage of what to order, what might have fitted my tastes and lightened my mood, I was completely dumbfounded by her enthusiasm.

When she was done, she said "Well?" Her hands were on the table holding the menu tablet. I really didn't want to spend any money, as I wasn't actually hungry and I was waiting for my targets to show up....

Realizing that would be futile, I ordered 2 really intricate sounding french dishes that sounded cool, and sat...Waiting expectantly. She nodded and left.

I sighed, realizing I had just spent money on some crap that I wasnt even hungry for. Gosh, and MY TARGETS HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWN UP YET!!

I took out my contract paper, which was pretty much a piece of paper with a whole bunch of information on it. In this case, my targets were:

Linguini

Collete

I didnt know who or what they were. The contract included no faces, no personal information, except the information of where they worked, which was where they were right now...I sighed...This was a hopeless job...

The female came back, taking the menu off the table, I glanced a quick look at her. She had a white cook suit on, just like the red haired guy, but no name tag....Aghh, if I could only ask, without sounding like such a creep...I was glad I was the only customer here at the resturant, because right now, I was feeling like an idiot, sitting here, ordering expensive food for no reason..

I waited patiently for 20 minutes. My targets were not showing up. I sat and eyed my empty plate, and was about to up and leave when my cell rang. The familiar jingling noise went off like a loudspeaker and I hastily went to answer it.

"hello?" I said.

"Motakai." Came the voice.

The voice was my boss, a rough, low, and almost always pissed off guy. He wasnt the most likeable fellow, but he was the one who got me my job here and I would always respect him for it.

I smiled in response, "Hey boss, whats up,"

"Dont say 'Whats up' to me" Came his reply, taking a second to cough, "Listen, I just recieved important data on your targets, the ones that your sent to protect."

"Aye, what about em, I've been sitting here waiting for them for the last 20 minutes, they haven't shown up yet,"

"Listen, the targets are right in front of you,"

I narrowed my eyes, 'No way, I sent him a video feed of my surroundings with my phone, it came back to him as a sickly green video, but he could make it out. I fixed my phone in a sideways manner towards the female, the one who took my order, then the red haired guy who was sitting there nervously, cleaning stuff.

"Yeah, that's them all right,' I heard his reply, I made a movement to get up and walk over.

"Dont." I stopped, dumbfounded, "Why not? Its always important to let my clients know Im protecting them before I start following them around like a creepo right?"

He sighed, and then grunted again in response, "Listen, these people dont know your assigned to them, your job right now, is to get a picture of either one, and then get to know them."

I swore, my jobs never involved this kind of crap, "Listen, Im not a CIA agent, how the hell am i gonna get to know them without even talking to them? Spy on them? Follow them to their house? Humor me..."

My boss laughed, "Your gonna have to maintain cover, thats all..."

"Oh yeah? And how the hell am i gonna do that?"

"Simple, get a job at the resturant, your cover will be as just another cook,"

I almost dropped my phone in shock, "Are you kidding me? I've never had any cooking experience! Let alone working as a chef at a 5 star resturant....Im pretty sure I cant just get a job here, "

"Well this is the only way, do it, I dont care how, over and out.." He hung up, and I swore under my breath...

"Working here....Gahh..." I got up and stared at the resturant, the red haired "Linguini" was coming over to give me my food.

I took it, smiled, then left.

And this guys, is the beginning to my Ratatouille fanfic, I'll be adding more soon, just gotta think get some creative juices going XD


	2. Getting the Job

Getting the job

It was the another day....Another day....In france....Oh man....Things weren't getting any easier since I showed up.

I put on a white linen sweater and my kaki pants that I always wear...Really, they're pretty comfortable trust me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could see myself, smirking from the reflection. An 18 year old, Overconfident looking guy with dark hair that went over my eyes. I personally liked the look, made me look sorta semi tough..

Then after I was done admiring myself, the first order of buisness was to call my boss.

I opened my cell, dialed in his number in a flash and waited for the rings to chime in.

"Hello?" The voice was gruffer then usual, he wasnt a morning person. "Well, good morning to you mr sunshine," I glanced outside of my hotel that I stayed in for my assignment in france...A nice view, sorta...If you didnt count all of the cars....It was okay.

"Good morning? Godamnit man, why are you calling me now, you need to be getting A job at the resturant right now, or are you just calling to annoy me?"

"both, I dont know how Im gonna get the job, should I talk to the manager or what? And also, I like the new ringtone you got me, very nice yes..." He grumbled a bit at the end of my statement, to my obvious benifit.

"Well I did a little research as last night, and uh, according to the data, the manager is a short little guy named Skinner...French people and their weird as hell names..."

"Skinner, so you think I should talk to him?" I was standing up, putting on my shoes,

"Yeah, you should, now, go and get the friggen job and leave me alone-ugh," He hung up while I laughed.

It was a short walk to the resturant, and I recognized all the chairs that I saw yesterday, although Linguini and Colette were nowhere to be seen, I was able to make my way into the kitchen and find the manager.

My boss was right, this guy was a short, not to mention evil looking midget that resembled Napolean. The guy was giving orders to the other chefs, who paid little, if not any attention to me.

"Okay, keep it stirred, what are you doing? Cooking oatmeal, it needs more heat!" I could hear him shouting out stuff like it was the fourth of July. I was about to change my mind and leave when Skinner turned and saw me, standing there giving him a funny look.

"What are you doing here, your not supposed to be back here," He growled, approaching me with utmost disgust, as if all people taller then him sucked or something. I glanced around at the chefs, who were also staring at me, I tried not to sound nervous as I replied.

"Im uh, just asking if I could get a Job here and I was just wondering if I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!! There," Skinner turned around and started to laugh, It was a harsh laugh, like I was strangling him. "What makes you think," He started, poking my chest with a boney finger, "That I would hire someone like you...?"

The room went dead quiet.

"Well, Uh I-"

"Do you have any cooking experience?" I shook my head and he started laughing again...."Do you think I would let a person with Absolutely NO cooking experience, just waltz into a 5 star resturant, and expect to get a job here?" He was circling me, smirking and laughing the whole time. I just stood there and smiled, "Well, I HAVE cooked with my mom before does that count?" Skinner obviously didnt have a sense of humor, but instead gave me another dissaproving stare. "Listen, we already recently got someone new here, His names Linguini and No, Im not taking anymore exceptions!"

I stood there, not knowing what to do next...I HAD to get this job, or else I wouldnt get paid and...God I really needed that friggen money..

"Listen, I'll do whatever, Ill cook, clean, whatever you want alright? Ill clean your shoes whatever the hell you say you want Ill do it!" I stood there, breathing with great finality, If this didnt work...

He sighed, "Okay, but if I give you this job...Will you do WHATEVER I say?" I nodded, knowing this was either a trap, or something I would regret later on....Nevertheless, I had to do it, or my boss would get pissed off and I wouldnt get paid. "Okay," He handed me a mop, your first assignment is to clean everything up," He gestured at all the dirty dishes all over the kitchen, "Get to work," I smiled then took it, "Thanks a lot man".

"Dont call me man" He sneered, and then turned and left, leaving me with all of the kitchen workers...First thing I had to do was this...Well, I had to start somewhere right?

30 minutes later, I was just about done, this wasnt too bad actually, and worked at a good pace...That is...Until my targets showed up..

I heard the door open, and I could see from the corner of my eyes Colette entering the kitchen wearing the white chef uniform I saw her in yesterday. She quickly pulled out a knife, took an order and began to start chopping up celery at a speed I wouldnt have thought possible.

I tried to hide my face from her, surely she couldnt recognize me....

"YOU!!" I dropped my mop and quickly backed up, keeping my senses aware and calm, I raised both my hands and smiled, "Hey, there....Uh...I got a job here...Pretty cool huh?"

She walked over and slapped me, making a resounding noise, and leaving a huge red mark on my right cheek. "What are you doing here...?" Her voice quiet in the french accent, and she was glaring at me with her cooking knife in hand....I stammered, "Listen, I'm just here to make some cash alright? I was just checking around and thought this would be a nice little place to make some extra money ya know?" Instead of reassuring her, as I would have hoped, Colette took offense to it, and her gaze darkened.

"Little place?" She poked me in the chest with the knife, I backed up, nervous, "This is not some moi kiddy kitchen, I do not believe you to have any kitchen experience, and yet Skinner lets you in like an orphan off the street. We are not a charity, and you disgust me by being here."

Colette backed up in sighed, "I will let you know, that If you try anything on me, I will cook you with all the other food, and then throw you in the oven alright non ami?" I nodded, and then she stalked away and began to cut the celery again, leaving me flustered.

Realizing I dropped my mop in my confusion, I hurredly picked it up and began to mop....

"Some targets..." I muttered..."Some targets.."


	3. Briefing

Authors Note:

Been a few months hasn't it guys :) Well i'm uh, back, sorta and im feeling motivated again so lets get to work XD

The relentless chopping of the celery never ceased for 2...Straight...Hours...I think my head was going to explode. Turning around, I could see Collete...Still at it, constantly mutilating that god forsaken food.

Since I was done mopping up, I simply stood around waiting for my target to finish...Which obviously wasnt going to happen cause i finished 2 HOURS AGO, and she was still doing...that.

Deciding this was a good time to make a connection, I tried to strike up a conversation with a smooth "Uh Huh" and "*Cough* Aghhh"

This clearly didn't impress or make good note of myself, because she simply glared at me and shook her head before turning back to her celery.

Realizing this approach wasnt going to work, i quietly pulled out my phone, and set it to camera. Remembering how my boss wanted a picture of my targets, I set the scan range and picture quality to high, knowing he would want a nice, high quality picture. I grinned at my stealthiness and snapped a picture of her while she was chopping the celery.

Smiling in excitement, I quietly left the kitchen and called my boss.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?"

I sent him the picture, "Good eh, she didn't even notice man, im such a beast," I smirked at my awsomeness.

"This picture sucks," I gawked at his bland reply, "What the hell do you mean that sucks? Thats her! shes right there too-"

"I cant see her face, theres no point in giving me a picture of her back," I grunted in frustration, "Awww dude, you mean i gotta go back and take another picture?" I could hear my boss coughing before he replied, "I need that picture Motakai, and this one doesnt confirm her as the target, its not that hard why is it such a big deal-"

"Well you might not know this, but theres obviously going to be some problems when she sees me snapping pictures of her in the kitchen, I dont-"

"What are you doing?' I turned, seeing Colette standing there with a bowl full of chopped up celery..."And Why are you talking to yourself in English?"

I freaked out and quickly stuffed my cellphone in my pocket before she noticed it. "Oh! I was uh, practicing one of my american plays, uh yeah.." I replied in french. She stared. I didnt think she was buying any of this.

"Well, what play are you going to be in?" I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realized I didn't know any plays. It was a painstaking 3 seconds before i responded.

"Hannibal." She stared again..."Hannibal?" I nodded, "Oh yeah, its very big in America, Its actually a very romantic play, filled with love and compassion-"

"He kills people you know that right?" I stopped mid sentence, I screwed up again..."uh, yeah, I know that...But this particular scene...Yeah.." Collete sighed, "Your not from around here are you?"

"Well...That depends...Uh, do you like people from around here?"

"If they are friendly enough, sure, are you?" Naturally I was like "Well yeah, totally man, and im totally friendly."

"Well thats good...because if your not..." She took a knife and drew it across her neck.

"Thats hot," Being the smartass that I am. Colette rolled her eyes then withdrew from the conversation and started heading towards the main kitchen.

As I swore silently as I left, I was missing my best chance at making a good impression AND getting a clear picture.

"Hey did you know that 80% of males have a lower left testicle?" She stopped, dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, its pretty cool I know," Collete gave me a look of utmost disgust, then turned around and began walking. I wasn't making any progress except making her hate me more...I stood there as she walked even further away...

I swore again as she left, I missed it...

Again.

I decided to call my boss. making sure no one was going to sneak up on me, I dialed his number and he picked up.

"Hey, what was that you hung up, whats going on?"

"Uh, sorry about that my target showed up and i had to break connection...I uh, sorta missed my chance again."

I paused as my boss swore loudly, he resumed speaking , "Well, listen, shes obviously not going to like you if your doing what ever the hell you do, change tactics, try being a nice guy for once, not an asshole."

"Thats you, and Its hard because in case you didn't know, she hates me, you should have told me that before I started on my assignment."

"We were pressed for time, didn't have time to give you a proper briefing..." I paused again as I heard him cough. I waited impatiently, my shift was almost up.

"Listen, we cant help her directly, as she doesn't like you obviously, so...I got a great idea.." I grunted in agreement, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright, so whats the plan?"

"Okay, heres her address, I want you to follow her and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second, you didn't tell me I was gonna have to do this kind of crap, this is a clean job remember?"

"Stuff changes Motakai, and it IS clean job, shes not going to see you if you maintain a low profile." I sighed, and smacked the edge of the hallway, this was going to be one tough night..

"Alright, what do you want me to do..." I responded, I was so resigned to this...I think I hated this job. My boss chuckled, much to my annoyance, "Thats the spirit, alright, you gotta take a picture of her face, thats all, as well as make sure nothing happens to her on her way back."

"Wait, why do I have to watch for suspicious stuff, nothings happened yet, why would it happen now?"

"Because, as of now, theres been activity of some sort going on around in France, specifically your location,"

I frowned, "What kind of activity are we talking about...?" My boss hesitated,

"Well, according to our intel, theres been sightings of shadow company-"

"SHADOW COMPANY?" Things were worse then I thought...They were the reasons I were sent to protect targets, I should have known better then take this as a light assignment.

"Yeah, and its been getting pretty bad...Shootings in Lyons, and their moving up to Paris..."

"So, what do these two have to do with the problems going on with-"

"I'll tell you later," My boss paused again to cough, "Listen, right now though, you gotta get those pictures, and spy on her, the other target can wait, right now, shes the priority, thats an order."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours once this is all wrapped up."

He grunted then hung up. I slowly put my cell back inside my pocket, and waited...

"Here we go again..." I groaned.


	4. Drastic things call for Drastic Measures

It was 10:PM, Shift was over.

It was go time, and I wasnt intending on messin up this time...Heheh, even if I had to break a few strings to do it.

As Colette folded up her chef uniform and placed it gently in her side pack, I quietly positioned myself outside of the restaurant. I listened to the door creaking open as she started walking down the sidewalk, which I had to say, was VERY nice looking...

I couldn't follow her in my car, that would be stupid and obvious, so I decided to follow her at a steady pace on foot.

Hoping my heavy breathing wouldnt give me away, I maintained a nice 20 feet behind her, hopefully it was dark enough that she wouldn't recognize me.

Then she headed towards her motorbike...This was bad, as I mean, im pretty darn fast...But...You gotta be kidding me she had a motorbike?

She started it up and tried to get it going.

I waited, holding my breath..."Please break down.." I hoped, so badly. She started it up again...Nothing.

I could hear her swearing in french...Was pretty funny...Until of course it started up and the engine was purring...Well good things dont last forever huh?

I had to follow her and fast. Frantically, I looked around, saw a car...And yes, THAT popped into my mind.

As she sped off, I quickly ran up to the nice looking blue Ferrari that was pretty much saying "Oh motakai dont you want me? Im just your size, please take me away" And then pulled out a long, steel pronged rod that was rougly 4 inches long...

A lockpick, yeah I carry that stuff around.

First time, it didnt work, I missed the lock, and I started sweating as she got further down the road.

Second time, I didnt get it...and then the alarm went off...

"CRAP!" I fumbled with the lockpick as the car blared off the alarm, making an annoying "WEEEEEEEEEEEH WEEEEEEEEEEEH" I managed to get it the third time with a satisfying click and opened the door..

Just as the owner came running out of the restaurant "Hey thats my car!" I saw him running down the street, this wasnt good.

"Dont worry Im just borrowing it!" I tried to assure the guy as i sped down the road after Collete..

Okay so im not the smoothest guy out there...But hey, i get the job done...Even if its not the most...Never mind.

Driving down the road at 60 mph while my car is blaring the alarm totally didnt attract attention, especially after I just ran 3 red lights and almost an old lady to get closer to my target.

Any remnant of stealth and being quiet was totally obliterated as my car came screaming behind Collete's motorbike -who was panicking as she saw me approach- was totally gone. It was hilarious, she had the most priceless expression as I totally blew the next red light, and was slowly gaining on her.

She sped up. I expected this and went to 65MPH, we made a really sharp turn, and then another, I think she was trying to lose me, but dont worry, Im a good driver...

After 30 minutes of this craziness, Colette finally thought she lost me, and resumed driving in a normal fashion...Even though I was still closely trailing her on the other lane...Hahahahaha.

She stopped at what I guessed was her house, judging from the address. It was a pretty nice looking house, had 2 levels, and a VERY nice door which had a cool looking doorknob...All this I scanned in a manner of seconds.

As she dismounted her bike, I could see her remove her walking towards the door...Now it was just a matter of time...

My cell rang, obviously my boss was calling so I picked up..."So, how goes the assignment, anything happen yet?" He sounded pretty skeptical..

"Oh pshh, nah, its pretty smooth, fine and dandy, I'm at her house right now.." I trailed off, looking at the door shut as she entered the house. "Well, I've heard reports of a car jacking, some SERIOUS problems on the road, and I KNOW that was you, so please, were not trying to scare her to death, keep it clean."

I tried to suppress a grin, "Will do mr tight pants."

"Whatever, well besides that, did you happen to see any suspicious activity?"

"No, I was too busy trying to run her over."

"Not funny, well, anyways, keep your eyes peeled, who knows if anything will happen tonight." I heard the click as he hung up. It had to be smooth sailing from here.

Getting out of the recently disowned Ferrari that I will totally give back once I'm done with it, I approached the doorstep of her house, and rung it twice...Maybe she wouldn't recognize me as that one stalker dude who chased her home...

I could hear quiet footsteps, and then a creak as the door opened a crack, and I could see her, wearing an unbuttoned sweater and the same khaki pants.

"Hello-WAHHH!" Her expression was priceless, I think she was in shock, because when I asked her if she was okay, she simply stared..."Uh...so...happy to see me I presume?"

"Why are you following me?" She was yelling at me so loudly, I think the neighbors could hear...This wasn't the way I wanted that to go...

"Im totally not following I just happen to have the same street address, and uh that car is totally mine," Collete narrowed her eyes,

"Yes you were following me I saw you chasing me down the road like a psycho going over 80 miles an hour, you ran 4 red lights you know.." She trailed off...Stared at my blue Ferrari, "Is that yours?"

I glanced back, "Uh yeah, totally," She shook her head, "Well alright, since you went through all that trouble following me, what do you want?" She was calmer then before, a good sign, I relaxed.

"Well, A picture of you thats what" She obviously took this the wrong way and blushed, "Wait, what...Are you hitting on me?" She asked quietly.

This was unexpected, "Huh? Oh dude nooo your ugly as hell-"

"WHAT?"

"Wait no, no your actually really pretty man, I just want a picture, yeah..."

Collete tilted her head to my response, obviously confused.

"...So you want a picture of me, because you think im pretty...?" She was taking this completely the wrong way..."Uh, not exactly, but sure if that makes you feel better."

There was dead silence as I could see her neighbors staring at us, we were obviously talking pretty loudly...

"Do you want to go inside?" She tugged on my arm, "Its hard to talk with people outside," I nodded, "Cool lets go". She pulled me through the door and shut it.

Inside the room smelled like food, fresh...Food, whatever the hell food it was, it was great...

"Your crib is pretty sweet," I remarked, Collete didn't respond, she merely stood by the door, watching me look at random stuff...Then I saw it..

"Dude is that an XBOX?" I totally freaked out and ran for the controller.

"Hey! dont touch that!" She quickly ran over and hastily put it back on the shelf, "Its not mine its-"

"Totally yours?" I smirked as she gave a resigned sigh.."So...What games do you have...Call of duty...Halo...Hmm...Oooo is that Borderlands?"

Collete groaned in frustration as I quickly went through her pitifully small reservoir of games, which was as I counted it, 3...

"You dont play a lot do you?" Collete's eyes lighted up, "Only when I can, I have other things to do besides games..." She strode over to the couch and sat on it.

"So why are you here?" She asked, the question was friendly enough so I responded, "Well, like I said, I need a picture of you."

"Why?"

I stared at one of her antiques..."Well, its sort of complicated," As I took a seat on another couch, "I need your picture for some uh...Official reasons..." She narrowed her eyes, "You dont seem like an official of any sort,"

I smirked, "Well you wouldn't believe you if I told you, but I work for the government."

Much to my amusement, she laughed, "Of course, you dont like the type who could do much anyways," She smiled, "Alright, Ill give you a picture, but only on the condition that if you ever ask this again, Im going to kill you, okay?"

The last part wasnt funny, but I agreed anyways, glad she was cooperating so easily.

I snapped a picture of her, which was nice enough, she wasnt knocked out, or bleeding out over anything, so as long as her eyes were open and she looked fine, the picture was valid."

I examined the picture, this was the first time I had actually examined her features before, as I was always too busy stressing out over what the hell i should say...

She was brown haired like most French girls, and her eyes were chocolate like most French...Nothing out of the ordinary...But there was just something about her...Hmm...It was so weird...She looked a little young to be a chef too...

"So uh, how old are you?" Not looking from the photo. She was startled by the question, "Well no ones really asked me that in a while, but I'm 18." My jaw fell about 2 feet in surprise.

That was enough to send chills up my spine...She was a chef and she was 18, thats crazy..."

"What, are you okay?" I stood up, and then looked at her, "Yeah, uh, totally...Its just funny, I dont know why..." She cocked an eyebrow, "How is that funny?" She asked.

"I dont know I have bad taste in humor," She quietly laughed at that response, much to my surprise.

It was much easier to talk to her after that, and she was more willing to smile at my "Did you know that milk is a complete food?" kind of stuff..

Well, needless to say, Im not going to tell you what happened next, because it consisted of me doing a 30 minute montage of stupid ass fun facts.

Once I was done, and realizing I was out of those jokes, I got up towards the door.

"Your leaving?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, its getting late, see ya man." She nodded, "Alright, I will see you tomorrow, nice meeting you" In A much warmer tone then when I had stalked her to the doorway.

As I left, I checked the photo to make sure I still had it.

There it was, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something about that picture...Maybe she was hot? PSHH HAHAHA! no way that could be...

Either way, I still had more work to do.


End file.
